


Grace

by Skeren



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouga wasn't mad for the reasons people thought he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2006

It never failed him. He couldn’t help being entranced by the way his chosen nemesis moved. He was graceful and fast, belying the gruffness that he showed everyone. It was even more intriguing when he was turned into a girl, that outer softness bringing out some things that he was sure had been there all along.

He knew he would never say any of that of course! He couldn’t betray Akane, not that he felt for her in those ways, but she took care of him and he felt the need to protect her feelings. Especially from someone who wouldn’t keep their promises. Ranma was one such person, spouting on and on about honor when he was a liar.

He used to believe in him and his promises. He used to trust him when he said he’d be there to lead him wherever he needed to go. He used to believe when Ranma told him that they’d be best friends forever. Then he left.

He wasn’t mad that Ranma hadn’t been there for the duel. That wasn’t why he’d gone tearing after him all around the world. Who cared about that little thing? Everyone thought he did but it was such an excuse. 

Ranma had promised to _be there_. 

Then he hadn’t been. And he hadn’t even remembered him.

So now, he was standing there, watching Ranma practice with that innate grace of his spanning every movement. He was just opening his mouth to throw out his traditional challenge… when the other teen caught his eyes.

“Hey Ryouga.” The bandana-wearing boy froze at the quiet words, blinking a few times at the almost… affectionate tone. 

“What?” After the initial shock, he immediately went on guard, expression changing just slightly to show his fangs.

“Could you… come with me somewhere? I want to show you something I forgot.” He extended his hand, and the other boy could only stare at it for a long few moments. 

He finally accepted it, watching the other boy with careful eyes. “Fine… But you better not forget again.”

A measure of guilt flitted through the blue eyes before it was gone, cocky expression back in place. But it had been enough for some of that eternal depression of his to ease just a fraction. “I won’t. I don’t like breaking my promises.”


End file.
